Wrong Kind of Love
by yupemili
Summary: Sera mas fuerte el amor para soportar los obstaculos,Damon ama incondicionalmente a una solo mujer daría todo por ella, pero esta mujer esta prohibida,¿el problema? Bella es su hermana,Isabella a luchado contra su enamoramiento desde el primer momento en que vio a Damon siendo tan sola una niña el problemas es que todos han crecido y el deseo esta jugando en contra de todo lo moral
1. Chapter 1

We Only Have Remember… of our Past…

Como mi vida se volvió todo un caos… aun no lo sé… siempre fui la niña buena, excelentes calificaciones y un prodigio… nunca un mal comportamiento… hasta que él llego a mi vida…

Siempre me han llamado Bella… pero mi nombre es Isabella Swan, cabello castaño rojizo y ojos castaños, al igual que mi papa, el cual era mi todo, cuando tenía 8 años nos enteramos que mi padre tenía cáncer… un muy avanzado cáncer a pesar que lo combatió por casi 6 meses era de admirarse… pero no fue suficiente… aquella enfermedad me arrebato a mi papa…

Mi madre por otro lado siempre fue una luchadora… cuando papa comenzó con las terapias, ella comenzó a trabajar, nos cuidaba a papa y a mi… además de la casa… y cuando nos quedamos solas siguió adelante… aunque había veces que llegue a pensar que ya no era su primera prioridad… solo se enfoco en el trabajo y en salir…

Cuando me faltaba solo unos días para cumplir 9… mama me hablaba de haber conocido a un buen hombre y que si todo funcionaba tendría dos nuevos hermanos…

Al principio no entendía eso de buen hombre y dos nuevos hermanos… solo lo asimile a uno de los tantos cuentos que mi padre solía leer antes de dormir… solo que no todo lo que brilla es oro saben…

A los 10 y medio mama ya no pertenecía al apellido Swan… sino Salvatore… y ahí comenzó mi todo… sip… mama se había vuelto a casar con Guissepe Salvatore, quien era divorciado y tenía dos hijos, los cuales uno era de mi edad y el otro 1 año mayor… sus nombres… Stefan y Damon.

No había conocido a los chicos sino hasta la boda… cuando nos vimos por primera vez solo pude pensar en lo diferentes que eran… Stefan tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, cabello castaño y piel blanca, desde el segundo cero fue amable y gracioso, a pesar de tener la misma edad, me decía su pequeña hermana… solo porque era 3 meses mayor, él me acepto incluso antes de conocerme y eso me hizo muy feliz…

Pero por otro lado su hermano… perdón nuestro hermano… Damon era otro cuento… cuando lo vi me imagine inmediatamente en los príncipes de los cuentos… su cabello negro como la noche resaltaba contra su pálida piel… pero sus ojos… azules… eran simplemente perfectos… era como si vieran directamente a tu alma de un hermosos azul eléctrico… pero tenía una actitud como los mil demonios y fue mi peor pesadilla mientras crecí…

A los días después de la boda de mama nos mudamos a la casa Salvatore… era muy grande y hermosa… parecía una de esas casa de los programas de televisión... todo muy lujoso y rompible… al principio me sentí extraña como si esto fuera solo un sueño el cual no quería despertar… Guissepe siempre fue amable conmigo… como si de alguna manera quisiera que ganar mi afecto, incluso a veces me hacía pensar que quería llenar el vacío que tenia por la pérdida de mi padre, pero era lindo con sus detalles y los chicos ayudaron en eso… bueno uno de ellos ya que Damon se encargaba de hacerme sentir una intrusa, en esta nueva familia.

Mientras fuimos creciendo, Stefan fue mi protector… siempre jugaba conmigo, nos contábamos nuestros secretos y nos encubríamos si lo necesitábamos… además de estar en el mismo nivel… era mi mejor amigo… siempre conmigo.

Damon era otro cuento… sentía siempre sus ojos en mi… cuando estábamos juntos en una misma habitación… solía molestarme y mucho, siempre recuerdo como me jalaba mi cabello, casi nunca podía usarlo suelto, mis muñecas preferidas eran mutiladas o aparecían con cambios radicales de look, me llamaba de nombres extraños y feos y siempre se reía de mi torpeza.

A los 12 mama me inscribió en clases de baile… para ser exactos Ballet y los chicos en futbol americano… siempre me costó un poco más que el resto de las niñas pero logre destacar, Guissepe o mama se turnaban para venir a dejarme o recogerme, en mi primer recital solo era una flor, Stefan había dicho que había resaltado entre las demás, mama elogiaba mi baile y Guissepe solo decía lo orgulloso que estaba… Damon… solo me dijo que se había dormido del aburrimiento, pero su comentario no me importo ya que había recibido una hermosa rosa azul antes de entrar en escena.

Así poco a poco fui creciendo, estábamos en nuestro último año de instituto y Damon había decidido tomar un año sabático para ver su vida… y yo que pensé que descansaría de él y sus comentarios, ya no éramos unos niños… sino que adolescentes... mi cuerpo se volvió más grande ante los años, gracias al baile, no era una supermodelo con grandes senos o curvas que llamaban la atención… pero no me podía quejar, Stefan siempre fue el galán del instituto, pero él solo tenía ojos para una chica… Elena, Damon era sin duda el chico mas sexi y guapo que alguna vez haya visto… tenía el cuerpo de una escultura griega… pero siempre fue un mujeriego… en el instituto fue el rompecorazones y nunca tuvo una novia formal… solo conquista de una noche… cada vez que algún chico me invitaba a salir él simplemente los ahuyentaba, pensé que todo se acabaría cuando él se graduara pero no fue el caso… aún estando fuera del instituto era capaz de exasperarme y alejar todo contacto masculino a mi alrededor.

El verano había llegado a su fin y pronto comenzaría mi último año… estaba emocionada quería volver a ver a mis amigas… en especial Elena y Caroline, por fin tendría a mi primer novio, y lo más importante haría de Cupido entre Elena y Stefan…ya que el idiota no estaría acechando por mí en cada esquina del instituto…

Seguía escribiendo en mi diario… una cosa que aprendí por Stefan… era mi única manera de ser yo y poder sacar todo lo de adentro que me atormentaba…siempre me perdía en mi propio mundo cuando escribía o leía algún libro… me perdía en mi cabeza… cosa que desde niños Damon utilizaba en mi contra para poder asustarme, Stefan siempre me defendía cuando esto pasaba… ante el recuerdo una sonrisa adorno mis labios sacudí mi cabeza y cuando levante mis ojos di un grito por lo que mis ojos vieron… Damon estaba parado en el umbral de mi habitación viéndome con ojos intensos…

-"Demonios Damon… no sabes tocar…idiota"

-"Lo siento no quería asustarte… esta vez… y si toque pero estabas tan metida en tu estúpida cosa de niñas que no escuchabas y tuve que entrar"

Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos… me sentía hipnotizada solo con el hecho de escuchar su grave voz… sus brazos cruzados por su pecho hacían resaltar sus fuertes brazos… me dí cuenta que lo estaba mirando más de lo normal y no había respondido y que él esperaba una respuesta, ya que el muy idiota había levantada una ceja y su estúpida sonrisa arrogante se instalo en sus labios… Dios cuanto odio su arrogancia

-"Estaba… yo lo siento no te escuche… ahora dime que es lo que quieres…"

Damon avanzo unos cuantos pasos en mi habitación acercándose a mi buró… en el tenia muchos recuerdos… fotos de mi padre, de mis amigas, de mis recitales, además de la hermosa rosa azul… siempre recibía una antes de alguna presentación… esta la había obtenido hace dos semanas atrás sus pétalos estaban comenzando a caer… pero aun así era hermosa.

Damon levanto sus y me vio a través del espejo… sus ojos eran intensos… sentí un increíble impulso de levantarme y acercarme a él… no se que habrá pasado ya que Damon sacudió su cabeza y se giro a verme de frente…

-"Pearl me ha pedido que venga por ti… la cena ya está servida y papa y René desean hablar con nosotros antes de salir a su junta con sus amigos en la noche… así que mueve tu torpe trasero de aspirante a bailarina para que Todos podamos comer…"

-"Bajaré en un minuto… gracias por tomar la molestia de venir por mi…hermano"

Sabía que eso lo haría enojar… estábamos a mano… Damon siempre odio que nos llamaran así… él siempre hacía la diferencia en decir que yo no era su hermana… incluso después de grandes… él decía que yo era la hija de la esposa de su papa… que no teníamos ningún parentesco…

Logre mi punto… ya que Damon se acerco a mí, bajo su cara al nivel de la mía, y con enojo y dientes apretados dijo…

-"No soy tu hermano Isabella… deja eso dentro de tu cabeza…"

Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento en mi rostro… si él bajara solo unos cuantos centímetros más… sus labios chocarían con los míos… Damon desviaba sus ojos por toda mi cara, el aire se hizo aun más caliente entre los dos…su respiración se hizo dificultosa… me mantenía inmóvil no podía pensar con él casi sobre mí… y gracias a todo lo sagrado el golpe en mi puerta nos trajo a la realidad…

-"Bella… baja a cenar…"

Stefan… luego de eso sentimos sus pasos dirigirse a las escaleras…Damon dio un suspiro cansado y se alejo de mi lado, cuando pensé que se marcharía cerro sus ojos, llevo una de sus manos a su cabello, mi pecho se apretó sabía que no era del agrado de Damon… y lo que había dicho me dolió mas de lo que creía.

-"No sé que hice para que me odies tanto Damon… si me lo digieras haría lo que pudiera para poder agradarte…"

Mi voz era casi inaudible… mordí mi labio inferior y baje mis ojos a mis manos…

-"No es eso Isabella… yo no te odio… es algo que… yo solo… porque todo es tan malditamente difícil contigo…"

-"Entonces dime Damon… siempre… desde que éramos pequeños has tomado como personal el molestarme… no sé lo que te hice… pero ya no somos niños… creo que es hora de que te comportes como el chico de 19 años que eres"

Damon frunció el ceño y bajo su cabeza ocultando los ojos… siempre hacia eso cuando trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos… se giro a la puerta y antes de salir me dijo sin siquiera voltear a verme…

-"Tu no sabes nada…si no bajas ahora, comenzaremos a cenar con o sin ti… me importa una mierda si estas abajo"

Me pare de un salto de mi cama, dios como me exasperaba… Damon siempre sacaba lo peor de mi… y eso era insoportable…decidí calmarme y acomodar mi falda y blusa antes de bajar, aun sentía la ira en mi cuerpo cuando llegue a la primera planta de la casa… todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa… junto a Stefan y frente al estúpido, no le di mucha importancia y comenzamos a comer.

La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones y bromas… Guissepe nos contó que uno de sus amigos vendría a vivir a la ciudad y que sus hijos estarían junto a nosotros en el instituto… luego comento algo a Damon… como ayudante en algo… pero no le di importancia ya que había comenzado hablar con mi madre por mi próximo recital… cuando la voz de Damon llamo mi atención…

-"Si padre… ya hable con el profesor Salztman… Bueno Alaric… y dijo que no tenía problemas en darme el trabajo como ayudante en el equipo de futbol…comenzare con el inicio del en el instituto…"

No puede ser… esto es una maldita broma… aun tendré al idiota en el instituto… y yo pensé que me había librado de él ahí.

-"Wow Damon… eso es bueno para ti… fuiste un gran capitán jugando… y no sé porque no quisiste aceptar la beca que te estaban ofreciendo en la universidad… pero si te dejaron de ayudante es porque Alaric no quiere perderte aun..."

-"Si hermanito… aunque ya no esté en el campo aun puedo patear tu trasero…no se libraran tan fácil de mí"

Sus ojos se trasladaron a los míos cuando dijo eso y su estúpida sonrisa se formo en su cara

Trate de alivianar mi cuerpo, dirigiendo a Guissepe…

-"Y dime Guissepe… como es el nombre de tu amigo… si tiene hijos que irán con nosotros al instituto por lo menos me gustaría saber sus nombres..."

-"Mmm… eso sería agradable… además que creo que las chicas son casi de tu edad… se que tiene dos hijos mayores… pero no recuerdo su edad… su apellido es Cullen."

Momentos después la cena llego a su fin, ayude a Pearl con los platos, mientras mama y Guissepe se marchaban… Stefan estaba viendo una tonta película de chicos en la sala y Damon… no se qué diablos hacia…

Una vez finalizado todo me dirigí a la sala de entrenamiento… aquí teníamos de todo… incluso Guissepe había arreglado un lugar para que pudiera practicar… me cambie de ropa… y fui a calentar mis piernas… había puesto a Birdy en el reproductor para comenzar a practicar… cerré mis ojos y moví mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música… me desconecte totalmente… pero cuando dí un giro, perdí el equilibrio y sabía que mi rostro estaría contra el suelo, solo cerré los ojos esperando el golpe… pero unos fuertes brazos impidieron que aquello pasara…

Inmediatamente el aroma de Damon se filtro por mi nariz… su cuerpo se amoldo al mío y mi cuerpo hormigueaba por su cercanía… lentamente abrí mis ojos con cautela alzando mi cabeza hasta la suya…

-"Ten más cuidado... torpe casi abollas el piso con tu fea cara"

-"Idiota…"

Me solté de su cuerpo y apague el reproductor, tome mis cosas y me fui de ahí estúpido y mil veces idiota… fui hasta la sala donde estaba Stefan…

-"Que hay enana… no pensé que te gustaba ver Fast and the Furius…"

-"No me perdería a ver a Vin Diesel sin camisa… además que el idiota está molestando…"

-"Tengo que ir a patear su estúpido trasero…"

-"Mmm no pero creo que no hayo la hora para que vaya a la universidad… o lo hago yo en su lugar… creo que eso sucederá primero…"

-"Bella… si Damon fuera a la universidad antes que tu… seria el inicio del apocalipsis…"

Me reí de su broma y me acurruque a su lado, Stefan me abrazo y terminamos de ver a mi Vin Diesel, entre payaseo y broma a mi costa, cuando me dio sueño me despedí de él y fui a dormir… cuando pase por el gimnasio de la casa… Damon estaba golpeando el saco de box… su cuerpo estaba sin camisa y una ligera capa de sudor recorría su cuerpo… sus manos estaban vendadas… me mordí mi labio por la imagen… no podía negar que el muy idiota era guapo… mi estomago aleteo como si mariposas estuvieran en él…

Me imagine su cuerpo contra el mío… sus manos acariciando cada parte en mi… podía saborear incluso su boca en la mía… parte de mi cuerpo hacia el sur cosquilleo ante mi imaginación… cerré mis piernas para disipar la molestia en mi, cuando abrí mis ojos Damon me veía fijo… su respiración era corta y rápida… y sus ojos tenían un brillo que no había nunca antes visto en él… era como… no creo… Damon nunca se sentiría así conmigo… ha tenido mujeres hermosas ante sus pies… él jamás sentiría deseo por mi…

Sentí el rubor subir por mi cuello cubriendo mis mejillas de rosa…él dio un paso hacia mí… pero no deje que avanzara mas… corrí a mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí, sabía que Damon no me dejaría en paz después de esto… Dios ojala que no se vuelva mas insoportable de lo que ya es…

Me cambie de ropas y me arroje a mi cama… pero aun el recuerdo del cuerpo de Damon rondaba en mi cabeza… deje que mi imaginación inundara mis sueños…

Sabia que estaba mal… tener esta clase de sueños con él… era un idiota que había hecho mi vida casi un infierno… además de ser el playboy numero uno de la ciudad y lo que es peor… Damon era mi hermanastro…

Estaba totalmente jodida…


	2. Chapter 2

New People in Town

Faltaban dos semanas para volver al instituto y debía ir por mis libros, Stefan no podía acompañarme ya que tuvo que ir al estúpido campamento de atletas del instituto… para mi suerte Damon tuvo que ir junto con él… aunque extrañaría a Stefan en mi recital de verano, el cual sería en tan solo una semana… me sentía nerviosa porque por fin obtuve un pequeño papel sola… podría bailar sin seguir a ningún otro bailarín y el idiota de Damon no estaría fastidiándome.

Tome las llaves del camaro de Damon… sabía que si me viera en este momento cortaría mis rizos y me encerraría en mi habitación por una semana… pero amaba este auto… era hermoso y disfrutaba conducirlo… aunque solo lo hacía cuando Damon estaba fuera de la ciudad… este era su bebe… una estúpida sonrisa cruzo por mi cara cuando el motor ronroneo bajo mi cuerpo.

Cuando ya tenía todo listo, decidí ir por algo para comer, me sentía mareada, no había consumida nada desde el día anterior, iba tarareando una canción mientras hacía mi camino hacia un restorán italiano, cuando de la nada choque con un gran cuerpo, tan duro como una pared de ladrillos… solo que esta pared me sujeto por los codos para que mi trasero no saludara el suelo… unas fuertes manos me aseguran deslizándose de mis codos hasta mi cintura, no me di cuenta hasta que había cerrado los ojos hasta que su voz me hablo…

-"Estas bien… no te hice daño…"

Sacudí mi cabeza negando en el proceso… pero sentí mi cuerpo como gelatina… mis piernas temblaron y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda… el chico iba a decir algo mas así levante mi cabeza para verlo de frente… pero cuando nuestros hicieron contacto solo pude quedar prendada a su mirada… sus increíbles ojos dorados como la miel me veían con intensidad…

-"Wow… yo… lo… lo siento… iba distraído con mi móvil… y… y no te vi…"

-"No te preocupes… no paso nada… es mas soy un poco torpe… además no iba prestando atención a mi alrededor…"

Finalice con una suave sonrisa en mis labios… lo cual hizo que aquel chico también sonriera… aclare mi garganta y subí mi mano en forma de saludo…

-"Soy Isabella… pero me puedes decir Bella"

El chico de cabello cobrizo me sonrió y en vez de tomar mi mano en saludo… acerco el dorso de mi muñeca besándolo con sus labios… lo cual hizo que mi cara tomara un leve color de rosa.

-"Edward…"

Un incomodo silencio se instalo entre los dos hasta que el sonido de su móvil lo saco de nuestro trance…

-"Mmm, no vas a contestar tu celular… creo puede explotar…"

Él me veía como si le hubiera dicho que el cielo era verde y que duendes rondaban cerca, hasta que apunte con mi mano el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Edward sacudió su cabeza y saco su móvil y levanto un dedo en señal de espera hacia mí…

Me gire sobre mis talones y me acerque a una gran vitrina de libros, comience a leer los títulos de los nuevos libros que no he leído… perdiéndome la conversación detrás… hasta que la voz de Edward me distrajo…

-"Lo sé Alice… no… ahora no puedo… por favor…"

Saque mi propio teléfono y sonreí ante un mensaje de Stefan…

-"_Aburrido hasta las entrañas… compórtate y no te quiebres una pierna antes del recital… te veré en dos semanas… resérvame un fuerte abrazo_"

Volví a sonreír ante su mensaje… así rápidamente conteste

-"_Aww cuanto ha pasado un día y ya me extrañas… diablos Stef necesitas seriamente una distracción con piernas…_"

_-"Jajá… graciosa… mmm yo sé algo que tu no ;)…"_

_-"Y me lo vas decir :$ …"_

_-"Nop… ya te dije y será una sorpresa… ahora sé una buena hermana y obtén mis libros"_

_-"Eso se llama chantaje… pero porque te quiero lo voy hacer…"_

_-"Compórtate como una buena chica… te quiero"_

_-"También te quiero… cuídate y no dejes que Damon te lastime el trasero"_

La voz de Edward me trajo a la realidad…

-"Tu novio debe ser muy afortunado de tenerte…" su voz se escucho un poco ¿desilusionada?

-"No es mi novio es solo mi hermano… digo hermanastro… es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria"

-"Eso cambia las cosas… mmm mi hermana se retraso ya que una liquidación de zapatos la detuvo… tengo un par de minutos… si quieres podemos ir por café o algo… deseo disculparme por haberte chocado…"

-"Eso no es necesario… iba a ir a comer algo rápido e irme… no lo sientas como una obligación…"

-"Seria un placer acompañarte Bella…"

Compartimos el almuerzo con Edward, me conto de su vida en Forks, antes de venir a vivir a Mistic… de su hermana y cuanto la quería, de sus padres adoptivos y por último de su vida, por mi parte mi familia, mi amistad con Stefan y el odio con Damon, disfrutamos del momento, al finalizar, Edward me acompaño al auto.

-"Wow… este es tu auto"

-"No es del Idiota de mi hermanastro… digamos que cuando no está cerca lo secuestro…"

-"Me gustaría salir de nuevo contigo Bella…"

Mordí mi labio inferior ante su petición, este era el primer chico con había cruzado mas de 5 palabras… y ahora quería verme de nuevo…

-"Cl… Claro… solo que practico Ballet y estaré un poco ocupada en las tardes… pero después de las practicas no habría problema, solo sería esta semana por el recital de fin de verano"

-"No sabias que bailabas… mi hermana mayor Rosalie el año pasado se fue a una academia de Baile… siempre fui a verla… era asombrosa"

Wow academia debía ser malditamente buena si entro a una academia, eso ni en mis mejores sueños podría hacerse realidad.

-"Que bueno por ella… creo que tienes una idea de lo que conlleva… pero si no te importa no habría problemas…"

-"Eso jamás me molestaría viniendo de ti… me eres fascinante"

Luego de intercambiar números me despedí de él y me fui a casa, Damon tenía una colección genial de discos y disfrute usándolos… _Damon… algún día dejara de odiarme… _una imagen de sus cuerpo sudado llego a mi cabeza… el sin camisa, golpeando el saco de Box… sacudí mi cabeza para sacar aquella imagen… al llegar en casa guarde mis cosas y las de Stefan y comencé con mi practica personal antes de ir al ensayo… una vez terminado el sonido de mi celular llamo mi atención… era un mensaje de Edward.

-"¿_Saldrías conmigo esta noche_?"

Grite de la emoción… mi primera cita formal… o dios mío… necesitaba ayuda… antes de responder envié un mensaje a Elena… Stefan me mataría por invitarla sin que él esté aquí"

_-"SOS… chico lindo… cita… ayuda"_

_-"Wow… Swan… como… cuando… llego en 5 a tu casa"_

_-"Esta bien…"_

Abrí el mensaje de Edward… y respondí…

-"_Esta bien… te parece a las 7 en el parque central_…"

_-"Si me encantaría… gracias por aceptar Bella_"

Me sentía en la nubes por fin tendría una primera cita… solo esperaba que nada malo pasara.

Como Elena prometió en 5 minutos estuvo en mi casa, y antes que nada arrastro una gran maleta con ella, solo negué con mi cabeza subimos a mi habitación y comenzó la operación "Primera cita".

En el proceso le conté a Elena sobre Edward y como pasamos la tarde, ella de vez en cuando decía algo o solo suspiraba, a las 6.45 por fin acabo y me dejo verme al espejo… la chica frente a mi era otra… simplemente hermosa.

El vestido que Elena había escogido caía suelto sobre mis caderas y en la zona del busto se ajustaba como una segunda piel y el hermoso celeste resaltaba mi piel haciéndola ver más cremosa y el trabajo que hizo en mi cabello dejándola lacio realmente me veía bien…

Elena tomo fotos con mi celular y una sonrisa como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravilla apareció en su cara.

-"Ganaría puntos con tu hermano si le envió una de estas… para que vea que su hermanita bebe está siendo cuidada y aconsejada en su primera cita ante su ausencia…"

-"O solo di que deseas hablar con él y mueres por escuchar su voz… y los puntos ja eso no lo crees ni tu Stef está literalmente rodando en tu dedo pequeño…"

-"Arruinas mi diversión Swan… ahora mueve tu trasero que vas a llegar más tarde de lo que una dama hace esperar… ve y rockea amiga… quien dice que este chico no será tu príncipe azul…"

Tome mi bolso y le lance un beso salí por la puerta y me subí al camaro de Damon… no dejaría que nada arruine mi noche…

Al llegar la silueta de un chico llamo mi atención… era alto y el contraste del crepúsculo en su espalda hacia que su cabello tomara tonalidades rojas en vez de cobrizas… mis manos picaban y mi respiración se hizo superficial… tome una última respiración y salí del auto… Edward se dio la vuelta y una gran sonrisa atravesó en su rostro…

-"Perdón la tardanza… mi amiga jugo a barbie Bella… lo siento…"

-"No… no hay… no hay problema… wow te ves… Dios eres hermosa…"

Un rubor cruzo mi rostro definitivamente este chico era mi versión de príncipe azul, él me ofreció su brazo y con gusto lo tome, la noche fue espectacular, caminamos bajo la luz del crepúsculo, luego cenamos en un restorán chino y por ultimo recorrimos el parque en donde nos encontramos…

Descubrí que Edward un chico tranquilo, amaba a su familia, eran 3 hermanos Rose quien era la mayor, Alice la menor y él, su padre era un doctor y su madre una decoradora, le encanta tocar el piano, como mi pasión por el ballet, casi eran las 11 de la noche y debía volver a casa… no quería pero debía hacerlo… como caballero de otra época me escolto hasta el auto y beso mi mano, deseaba que aquel beso hubiera sido en mis labios… pero no podía hacer otra cosa… era mi primera cita por el amor de Dios.

Al llegar casa solo rememore la gran noche que tuve en compañía de Edward… la cual no solo quedo así… después de esa noche nos veíamos a diario, conocí a su hermana Alice, con la cual me lleve de maravilla, al igual que Elena… salíamos para todos lados e incluso hasta asistió a mis practicas de la presentación… todo fue era nuevo y emocionante… Edward tomaba mi mano al caminar… o posaba una de sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

La noche antes de mi presentación me encontraba realmente nerviosa… no podía dormir y giraba en mi cama sin parar… después de un rato me resigne y fui a practicar en el gimnasio de la casa, quizás si cansaba mi cuerpo mi mente también lo haría, corrí por la banda, he hice un poco de bicicleta, cuando mis brazos ya no daban mas y mis piernas temblaban fui hasta la ducha, deje que el agua tibia recorriera mi cuerpo y el jabón a fresas relajara mis pensamientos, una imagen de Edward llego y el recuerdo de lo bien que lo hemos pasado… las veces que hemos reído juntos y lo que su tacto causa en mi… pero una imagen de Damon golpeando el saco de box llego a mi… su cuerpo desnudo cubierto con una ligera capa de sudor, hizo que mis manos se deslizaran con mayor libertad… sabia que esto estaba mal… pero solo es mi loca cabeza… lentamente abrí mis ojos y cerré el agua… me seque lo más rápido que mis manos pudieron y por fin me metí en mi cama…

Esa noche soñé con Damon besándome como lo harían dos amantes… soñé que Damon dejaba una marca en mi como suya… como su mujer…

A la mañana siguiente necesite doble ducha fría, mi cabeza reclamaba por la helada agua pero no me importo, me preparé y fui arreglarme para el día… hice mi ritual de que papa me enseño para concentrarme…

Prepara todas tus cosas con mucho tiempo de anticipación… toma un buen desayuno, practica antes lo que debes hacer y por ultimo respira… y cuando estaba haciendo esto me encontraba en la sala de la casa, sentada en el suelo, con mis piernas cruzadas y mi vestuario frente a mi reposando cómodamente en el sofá… por fin mi cuerpo estaba liberando el estrés… hasta que escuche su grave voz…

-"Aun no estás en el escenario y ya estás en el suelo… creo que de verdad es una mala inversión tus clases… yo que tu hago otra cosa por mi vida… prueba con la jardinera… en todo caso ya estas acostumbrada a la tierra…"

-"Damon deja de molestar a Bella… idiota solo harás que se ponga nerviosa y se va lastimar…"

Lo que Damon dijo me dolió… siempre lograba que me molestaran sus cometarios, pero después de lo que soñé anoche como que dolían un poco mas… abrí mis ojos y lentamente subí mi mirada a la suya, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, cerré mis puños y me levante del suelo, me encamine hasta Stefan y me lance a sus brazos, los cuales me rodearon en cuestión de segundos… lo necesitaba más que nada en el mundo para ser esto

-"Tanto amor pseudo fraternal me está dando diabetes… ahora tomémonos de las manos y cantamos _Cumbaya_ alrededor de la chimenea…"

-"Cállate idiota… Bella necesita apoyo… te pateare el trasero si su presentación se ve afectada por tu mierdas…"

-"Oh hermanito… no me eches la culpa del desastre que hará Isabella… pero creo que eso todos lo sabemos…"

Stefan iba a seguir discutiendo contra Damon… sabia que mientras más pelearan peor iba a quedar… y con mucho esfuerzo contuve las lagrimas… no dejaría que Damon las vieran… jamás mostraría debilidad… nunca le daría ese placer… soy una idiota…

-"Solo basta… no le hagas caso Stef… lo que diga o deje de decir me vale una misma mierda… ahora dime que estás haciendo aquí una semana antes…"

Stefan sonrió y dijo…

-"Recuerdas cuando te dije que tenía un secreto… bueno como el saco de mierda, esta de ayudante, el campamento fue solo tácticas y mente en el juego… así que terminamos antes"

-"Que bueno que sirva para algo…"

Estaba por decir algo mas pero el timbre en la puerta nos interrumpió… no me había dado cuenta que Damon seguía en la habitación, su mirada no se aparto nunca y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron sentía como si me llamara… no sabía cuál de los dos bajaba antes… pero la voz de Pearl nos interrumpió…

-"Niña Isabella… el joven Edward la está esperando en el hall principal…"

Me tense en los brazos de Stefan… él y Damon se dieron la mirada de _"Que Demonios Ocurre Aquí"_ y luego sus ojos se posaron directo a mi… el rubor en mi rostro era de un fuerte rojo… _por favor no lo espanten_… era mi oración mental…

-"¿A qué se refiere Pearl con Edward y esperando… Isabella Swan que demonios ocurre aquí?"

-"Yo… yo… conocí a Edward la semana pasada y… y… bueno… digamos… este… que hemos estado saliendo…"

-"O sea que encontraste un perdedor igual que tu… jajajja esto lo tengo que ver con mis propios ojos… que lindo ver a la niña jugar a ser mujer…"

El veneno que destilaba la voz de Damon era casi espeluznante, al igual que sus ojos… estaban como si estuviera… ¿herido?

-"Bueno lo único que no impide ser hermanos mayores es un pasillo… ruega para que el chico nuevo tenga agallas para estar con mi hermanita, las va a necesitar… y nosotros Isabella tendremos una seria conversación…"

-"Stefan por favor de verdad creo que me gusta… solo por favor hazlo por mí… sí… Edward es diferente…"

Stef solo sonrió de lado… pero creo que mi audición está fallando… ya que creí oír un gruñido por parte de Damon, me gire hacia él y este solo me perforo con sus magníficos ojos azules… sonrió de lado y con voz fuerte dijo…

-"Pearl puedes decirle a Edmun que lo esperamos en la sala… Isabella está teniendo un tiempo de calidad con sus hermanos…" finalizo con una sonrisa hacia Stefan, quien solo sonrió en acuerdo y guiño un ojo a mi dirección.

Oh Dios esto está mal… muy mal un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al escucharlo… creo que esta vez si debo temer por lo que Damon está pensando hacer y lo que es pero que Stefan lo ayudara, a este paso terminare siendo monja… solo pido que Edward sea lo suficientemente fuerte y no escape a la primera intimidación de estos dos.

Que piensan… continuo


	3. Chapter 3

I Only want Know Why

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora… mis oídos zumbaban, incluso me sentía un poco mareada mis manos se encontraban cerradas, no sabía que detenía el aire en mis pulmones hasta que vi a Edward cruzar las puertas, su cara estaba seria, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi una sonrisa cruzo por su cara, la cual no duro mucho ya que el idiota abrió su boca…

-"Bien asumo que eres Edmun… la pequeña Isabella nos estaba contando sobre ti, pero queremos escucharte…"

-"Es Edward…"

-"Perdón que dijiste"

-"Mi nombre es Edward"

-"Oh lo siento Eduardo… pero nada sale de tu boca que quisiera escuchar… ups… ahora que lo pienso realmente no creo que quisiera oírte."

-"Damon. No. Te. Atrevas" mis dientes estaban más que apretados… él solo giro su cara a mi dirección y me dio aquella sonrisa aterradora que promete problemas…

-"Que no me atreva a qué Isabella… creo que Edmun tiene más de dos neuronas y puede hablar por si mismo… además tu eres la idiota al creer tan fácil en un hombre… al parecer a la que le faltan neuronas es a ti no al chico"

-"Damon es suficiente… no me importa que te comportes como el engendro del diablo con Edward… pero limita tus comentarios hacia Bella… y por lo que das a entender el que no tiene neuronas aquí eres tú…"

Mire a Edward tratando de suplicar con mis ojos que no dejara intimidarse o que no se rindiera, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron solo pude ver su convicción… sabía que el alejarse en este momento no era una opción… ya que me sonrió y con voz firme dijo…

-"Lo que ustedes digan o dejen de decir no me importa… pueden burlase de mi todo lo que quieran… pero Isabella y yo desde que nos conocimos nos hemos llevado bien… y solo me alejare de ella si es quien lo pide… también soy hermano mayor y sé lo que es cuando un hombre va por tu pequeña hermana, pero oigan esto… Bella es una mujer adulta, y creo que ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones… ahora si nos disculpan… quiero escoltar a esta bella dama a su recital"

Creo que si una aguja se cayera en este momento podríamos escuchar el sonido… la cara de Stefan era todo un poema y Damon cada vez apretaba mas los dientes… con una sonrisa satisfecha fui por mi bolso que descansaba en el sillón al lado de Damon, lo tome pero cuando estaba por sacar mi mano Damon la cubrió con la suya… su mirada era dolor, rabia, odio, no lo sé y tampoco iba a quedarme para averiguarlo… por fin alguien lo dejaba en su lugar y Edward tenía todo lo que se necesita para hacer batalla a Damon, pero un nuevo vistazo a sus ojos y fui testigo como sus murallas se venían abajo… me atrevería a decir que el pensamiento de otro hombre cerca de mi le molestaba… pero tenía que ser mi imaginación cierto… Damon jamás ha sentido otra cosa más que molestia… soy su dolor de muelas…

-"Porque vienes a buscar a Isabella aún es temprano para su estúpido recital, aww que lindo mira Stef este pobre idiota no sabe usar un reloj… ves Isabella creo que no debes elegir a tus… amiguitos en los centros de retardados… pero que he dicho es un insulto para aquellas personas, comparándolas contigo, lo siento amigo pero haz un favor y desaparece Isabella no irá a ningún lado contigo…"

-"Damon. Basta. Solo déjame en paz" solté mi muñeca de su mano y me gire a Edward, trate de sonreír pero sé que mi sonrisa no llego a mis ojos, ya que sus hermoso ojos me miraban con ternura y un poco de… ¿compasión?

No me gustaba eso… jamás… ni siquiera cuando papa murió, a pesar de solo tener 10 años odie escuchar las palabras pobre niña y mis condolencia… no lo soporte de niña menos de grande y todo por la maldita culpa de Damon, al llegar al lado de Edward tome su mano y le jalonee a la salida, ni siquiera lo deje despedirse solo quería salir del manicomio en el que me encontraba, pero Edward me detuvo a pasos de su auto, no quería verlo me sentía avergonzada, pero él levanto mi barbilla hasta que mis ojos se toparon con los de él y me perdí.

-"No dejes que ellos te molesten… y tampoco dejare que me aparten de ti"

-"Yo lo siento… por todo… solo lo siento… te prometo que no volverá ocurrir y que hablare con esos idiotas y… espera ¿qué dijiste?

-"Que no te molesten…" pero sabía que Edward estaba bromeando ya que su sonrisa abarco toda su cara…

-"Sabes que no es eso… lo otro… de verdad que no… no te irás… aún teniendo a los hermanos del terror a menos de 6 metros…"

-"Si con mayor razón…"

Edward me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo hasta chocar contra su duro cuerpo, giro un poco su cabeza hacia la ventana de la sala que nos obligue abandonar y con una sonrisa en su cara, volvió sus ojos hacia los míos y lentamente bajo su boca esta la mía, el beso no era como los que habíamos compartido antes, en vez de eso era agresivo y como si quisiera marcarme como su propiedad y cuando me dispuse a disfrutar el beso fui arrancada de los brazos de Edward por una fuerza casi sobrenatural…

Sip como lo escuchan… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Damon me arrebato de los brazos de Edward su mirada era glacial y aterradora, algo en su mirada hizo que mi corazón se encogiera, pero solo fue una fracción de segundos ya que se abalanzo en contra de Edward golpeando su rostro y torso, estaba fuera de sí y me asuste.

Estaba por interponerme entre ellos cuando un segundo par de brazos me detuvo, Stefan era el responsable, trate de patalear y soltarme pero me fue imposible… solo podía ver como el Neandertal de Damon utilizaba al pobre de Edward como su saco de boxeo, cerré mis ojos cuando la nariz de Edward goteaba sangre y cuando los volví abrir el puño de Damon se alzaba una vez más.

-"Basta… Por favor… déjalo, te lo suplico Damon"

Él se detuvo a centímetros de que su puño impactara su rostro por no sé cuantas veces ya, su respiración era dificultosa y su rostro aun no cambiaba de la forma demente en la que estaba, no sabía que estaba llorando hasta una de mis lagrimas llego hasta mi boca y probé el salado de esta, Damon levantado su cara me vio directo a los ojos, su mirada era perturbadora, pero cuando me vio sus ojos cambiaron y creo que dimensiono todo los que había sucedido, pero basto con mirar de nuevo a Edward y su rostro volvió a ser el de un sicópata y su voz hizo que hasta los vellos de mi nuca se levantaran.

-"Eso niño bonito fue solo una advertencia, si la vuelves a tocar te golpeare tan fuerte que ni tu madre podre reconocer tu cuerpo muerto… me escuchas"

Se levanto de encima de Edward y Stefan me soltó por fin, estaba enfadada… no estaba furiosa con esos dos idiotas, fui hasta Edward, su cara no estaba tan mal pero su labio estaba roto, su pómulo derecho estaba comenzando a hincharse y su ojo izquierdo tendría un feo hematoma cerca de la ceja.

Me agache y le ayude a levantarse con esfuerzo se puso de pie y puse uno de sus brazos en mis hombros, pero cuando estaba por llevarlo dentro de la casa la voz de Damon me detuvo.

-"Que crees que haces Isabella… no quiero a ese idiota cerca de ti, menos en mi casa… será tu culpa si recibe otra paliza… además que nadie tiene el derecho de tocarte y…"

-"Damon, cállate… te has pasado esta vez… consíguete una vida y déjame vivir la mía en paz"

-"Eso es imposible… desde el día que entraste a esta familia he vivido un infierno por tu culpa… ojala nunca hubieras llegado a esta familia… y quizás así todo seria de otra forma…"

Mis labios fueron mas rápidos que mi cerebro, aún estaba enojada y sabia que eso impulso a decirlo, pero jamás llegare a sentir algo así y menos alguien tan importante como él.

-"Te. Odio"

El solo me veía herido como si mis palabras fueran más fuertes que los golpes que recibió Edward, no espere a su respuesta y lleve a Edward a la cocina Pearl no se di cuenta de lo que había pasado y cuando sus ojos se posaron en nosotros el cuchillo en su mano resbalo e impacto en el suelo, inmediatamente estuvo en modo de curación, pero le impedí que se acercara a Edward, en vez de eso le pedí que subiera el botiquín a mi habitación y un poco de hielo, una vez allí, lo senté en mi cama y comencé a limpiarle las heridas.

De vez de en cuando hacia muecas o arrugaba el ceño, ya tenía todas las pequeñas heridas limpias y saturadas cuando un golpe en la puerta me interrumpió, con un suspiro me aleje de Edward y me encamine hasta la puerta.

Pearl sostenía una bolsa de hielo y una pomada antiinflamatoria en la otra, le dí una sonrisa triste y ella se giro y cuando lo hizo pude ver la figura de Damon desde en el final del pasillo viendo fijo hacia a mí, hizo amago de acercarse pero abrí un poco más la puerta para que viera que no estaba sola, un leve temblor curso por su mandíbula y yo solo cerré mis ojos ante aquella imagen sus palabras aun resonaban en mi cabeza y dolía, más que nada… él tenía razón yo solo era una intrusa… nunca tendría un lugar aquí y esa era razón de su trato hacia mí.

Me gire y fui con Edward… dejando a Damon en el pasillo.

-"Bella, lo siento por todo… fue un estúpido impulso… no debí besarte sin tu permiso, ni frente a tu casa, solo ruego que me perdones y…"

-"Edward soy yo quien debe pedirte disculpas… él jamás había hecho esto… no sé porque lo hizo… lo siento en verdad que lo siento… se que Damon lo hizo para molestarme pero no debió de desquitarse contigo…"

-"Yo soy celoso con mis hermanas pero jamás he reaccionado así con algunos de sus novios… incluso parecía como si… si… él estuviera… celoso"

-"Damon celoso… eso no lo creó… ya lo has escuchado solo soy una intrusa aquí… jamás seré mas que la hija de la mujer de su padre y él me lo ha estado recordando desde que llegue aquí"

Unos recuerdos se filtraron en mi cabeza de mi niñez y creo que Edward se dio cuenta, alzo mi cabeza y volvió a besar pero de manera tierna y paciente, cuando el beso acabo me acaricio la cara.

-"No eres una intrusa… y él es un tonto… por tratarte así… nadie debería molestarte… eres hermosa…y cuando bailas… dios, pareces una delicada mariposa…"

Baile… o dios mío… el concierto… mire el reloj de mi pared y solo faltaban 2 horas para la presentación y debía estar en media hora ya que antes se realizaba un ensayo general y el vestuario y no iba llegar a tiempo… mierda… debía de correr.

Edward no entendió mi cambio de humor… ya que solo frunció su ceño, sonreí ante su frustración tome su mano y corrí con el por el pasillo, no sabía dónde se encontraba mi bolso, pero era muy tarde para buscarlo, gracias a dios que Pearl apareció por la puerta de entrada con él en la mano, le arroje un beso y fuimos hasta el auto de Edward, una vez adentro puso el auto en marcha y nos dirigimos a la autopista, una vez allí Edward condujo a toda velocidad hasta el teatro.

No era de esperarse que Enzo mi compañero de baile estaba molesto… sabia porque él nunca llegaba tarde y jamás le había fallado… siempre era detallista y profesional, me dio una dura mirada cuando me vio junto a Edward, corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar a los vestuarios, me puse las mallas y Ángela la encargada del maquillaje en menos de 10 minutos me tuvo lista, fui hasta el escenario y comencé mi practica con Enzo, hicimos la parte antes de mi Solo… y por último la parte en donde salía junto al resto de los bailarines…

Corrí hasta el cuarto de vestuario y sonreí al encontrar la hermosa rosa azul pegada a mi espejo… pero en ella había una pequeña nota… jamás había notas antes… un revoleteo comenzó en vientre… con manos temblorosas tome el papel doblado y lo leí…

_-"Me has dado una razón para vivir… verte y saber que puedo robar aquellos momentos de ti me mantienen… puedo vivir con eso… solo estar cerca…"_

Todo era muy extraño y esto me había dejado peor… sacudí mi cabeza y fui a calentar, escondida detrás de la gran cortina roja pude ver a mama y Stefan los dos hablaban serios… y Damon no participaba en la conversación… pero su miraba estaba perdida… sus ojos tenían un rastro de azul más oscuro… como si hubiera estado… ¿llorado?...

-"Isabella si no te concentras te lastimaras… además no puedes hacer que me vea mal"

Enzo estaba detrás de mi su cuerpo muy cerca al mío y una de sus manos estaba en mi cadera, suavemente me deslice de su lado y le di una sonrisa amistosa termine de estirar mis piernas y baje del escenario esperando a que comience la música… pero no estuve 100 por ciento concentrada… ya que solo vi los ojos de Damon todo el tiempo…nunca dejo de verme y yo no lo deje de ver a él… nunca perdimos un movimiento del otro... y las malditas mariposas regresaron.

Si se que me demore una eternidad… pero he estado bajo mucho trabajo… sorry tratare de subir capítulos los días sabados o lo mas pronto que pueda… besitos y gracias por seguir a pesar de no ser tan constante en la actualización


End file.
